Bloody Blossom
by Insanely
Summary: During the war between Leaf and Sound, Sakura Haruno is hit by an unknown jutsu, hurling her into the realm of ghouls and vampires! With her skills, and the unwanted attention of an insane vampire, what could go wrong? Original Story By: Dragon260


**Title:** Bloody Blossom

**Author:** Insanely

**Beta By:** N/A

**Chapter Rating:** T for Teen

**Word Count: **4,413

* * *

Numerous weapons littered the ground; trees had been uprooted and broken, and the surrounding terrain had been devastated and scalded for miles to be seen. Bodies of both Leaf and Sound shinobi lie scattered across the designated battlefield, decapitated and bloodied. It was a gruesome sight to behold.. any who crossed over into the lines of the battle would surely decreed that it was an all out war between the clashing nations. Among the living, secluded from either one's allies, two well-known combat medical shinobi continued their battle, each one aiming to kill the other in hopes of bringing the war one step closer to ending. Both individuals, very skilled in their line of work, both sported many cuts and gashes, neither one daring to heal the non-fatal wounds in order to reserve their chakra for their seemingly never-ending battle of wits and skill.

"Kabuto! Today you die!" the petite pink haired medic roared as she clutched her last kunai tightly, her leather gloves slightly squeaking with the extra pressure that was being added. She was Sakura Haruno, protégé disciple of the legendary Sannin and Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade; a well-known combat medical ninja, and a beautifully feared kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village. She was one hell of a force to be reckoned with, and she'd be damned if she were to fall at the hands of her enemy, Kabuto Yakushi.

"Very well, Sakura-_hime_." Came the retort of the silver haired enemy of the Sound Village, all mocking directed towards the Leaf medic in a single word as he began to draw a portion of his remaining chakra to his hands, forming his well known chakra scalpel, his fighting stance shifting for the final attack. "Come now! Show me what you have learned under the wing of that old hag!" he jabbed, a feral grin twisting its way over his features as his muscles tensed in anticipation.

Both prepared themselves for, what would seem, to be their final attack. The last attack that would decide who lived, and who died; it would deem which of the two was truly worthy to continue walking within the shinobi world. "This ends **now**!" the two sumptuously shouted as they charged full speed at the other, the Leaf medic's chakra now added fully to the kunai wielding hand to add to it's lethal effect, sparks and blood flying in all directions once the chakra enhanced kunai attack came into contact with the gloved chakra scalpel. This was it; one of them was sure to die. Sakura fell, clutching a large gash that had formed on her right bicep from Kabuto's attack. The petite kunoichi slowly shifted her head to the side, her dulled emerald gaze settling upon the crippled form of the Sound ninja, who now lay dead in a pool of his own blood, a kunai wound torn fully through his heart. There was no way he could of survived such a blow, regardless of his cell regeneration.

"Finally.." she coughed, struggling to stand in order to make sure that her work was done, although by the looks of the Sound Ninja's corps, he wasn't going to be getting up again.. Oh how wrong she was. "Job well done, Sakura-chan." A winded voice taunted, the form of a, very well alive, Kabuto came limping towards her; his glasses were cracked and broken, though that did nothing to sedate her growing agitation. Shit! What had happened?! Jaded eyes widened in realization as her gaze shot from the real Kabuto and towards the, thought to be dead, Kabuto, only to find a split log. "W-what? How?!" came her shocked reply, her mind reeling for answers. Kabuto was on his last shot of chakra, so how could he perform a replication technique if he used it for the chakra scalpel? Unless.. Oh course! How could she have been so careless? He had made a clone earlier during the fight, how could she have forgotten about it? _'I thought we destroyed it whenever we punched the hell out of the ground_' came her inner's reply, who was clearly just as annoyed as she was at the fact that the battle wasn't over, not anymore. "Stupid kunoichi." Was the only reply she received before he began in a flurry of hand seals of a jutsu unknown to the pinkette. His words really set the temperamental kunoichi off, and if was one thing she was known for, it was the fierce temper that she had inherited from her beloved Shishou.

_'Shannaro! Kick his ass! Send him flying! Maim him! How dare he call us stupid?!_' Inner Sakura roared as she howled for the Sound Medic's blood. "You're a dead man!" Sakura screeched, digging deep into her nearly depleted chakra reserves and bringing her remaining chakra into her fist, charging full speed and swinging at the silver haired man only seconds after he completed his series of seals. "Anoyo no Jutsu!" he rasped just before the Kunoichi's attack landed at the base of his neck. "Shannaro!"

The punch had hit Kabuto a little bit too late.. the unknown jutsu had been completed. Then again, on the brighter side, Sakura had completely knocked Kabuto's head off his shoulders; his lifeless body now lay, no doubt, dead upon the ground. This was the last thing she saw before she passed out in a flash of red light.

* * *

It smelled like _death_.

It smelled like rotting _flesh_ and _blood_.

It was, or so it seemed, to be the _realm of the dead_.

Sakura Haruno lay in a helpless heap upon the grassy terrain, a small moan of pain emitting past her lips as she began to regain her consciousness. "W-where am I?" was the only thing she could say once she was able to sit up and get a good look at her surroundings. There was no blood, no bodies, no weapons embedded into the Earth, and there was no Kabuto. Where she was now, she had no idea, but it was certainly not the battlefield. No, this place was lush with many healthy trees and plants, and if it wasn't for the strong smell and aura of death, she would have thought this to be a rather peaceful place.

"Inner, I don't think we're near Konoha anymore.." she murmured aloud, the confusion of her current situation evident upon her features for the slightest of moments before she regained her composure and began to analyze the situation more thoroughly and with a clear head. There was no doubt in her mind that she was nowhere near her home country, much less near her comrades and allies. The air of death that hung over this area was so thick that anyone could probably cut it with a butter knife, and the thing that worried the Kunoichi the most, was the moaning corps that had begun to make its way towards her battered form. Sakura had never seen such a thing before, and she couldn't think of anybody who could control such a beast, except for the deceased puppet master, however, his version of art was much neater than the current gray skinned creature that, was no doubt, the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. Chunks of body meat were missing, and there were areas where the bone was visible, and the thing that disturbed the most, was the fact that its outer layer was a molten gray and that it smelled worse than a week old massacre. The slug disciple forced herself from her current position on the ground, and to standing on her own two feet only to be brought back down by gravity after a brief wave of nausea washed over her.

"Damn it.." she muttered as her hands clutched themselves into fists, her eyes brimming with fresh fire. _'I don't know what that thing is, but I say we send it flying!_' Inner gave her words of encouragement, and not that it didn't help that her Inner was around, it was just the fact that at times her presence could get annoying, and right now was one of those times. Perhaps it was only a side effect of her current form of nausea. **_'Agreed, lets show this thing that we're not to be messed with!_**'

"Shannaro!" came her winded battle cry, jumping uneasily to her feet and charging head on towards the un-dead creature, punching it square in the jaw in an uppercut hit with but her brute strength. The ghoul was sent flying into the air, immediately turning to dust at the impact of the young kunoichi's punch, and that tidbit of a fact did nothing to answer Sakura's question. "What the hell was that thing?"

* * *

He had just finished the extermination of yet another FREAK vampire, and was now heading towards the meeting point where he was to meet with his master while the Wild Geese took care of the remaining ghouls. Honestly, things were much easier for him when the artificial vampire was turned to dust, its sorry excuse for minions followed; but alas, such days were over, for the original creator of the FREAK Vampires had taken then next step to improving his little play things, and it seemed, no, it was, very annoying. "**_Shannaro!_**" a battle cry sliced through his musings, his curiosity getting the better of himself. Honestly, if there were any humans around, except for the Hellsing operatives, they would be ghouls, and this individual defiantly smelled like a human, a pathetic human.

It wouldn't hurt to take a little detour. His master could wait for his report.

As he made his way towards the source of the commotion, he stumbled across, not surprisingly, a human, but what had surprised him the most, was the fact that the human had just _sucker punched _the ghoul, and sent it flying into dust. She destroyed a ghoul, with a punch. What human was capable of doing that? Sure, ghouls were stupid, mindless, rotten meat bags, but they weighed just as much as a human, if not a little less. So how could such a small thing send something that was, no doubt, two times their own weight, flying straight into the air and making its head pop off? Nobody, not even his own master, could do that with her bare hands. Yet here she was, this petite little girl who looked more than a little worse for wear, taking on an un-dead being with her own fist. His eyes widened at her show of inhuman strength; then his shadowed face broke into a wide smile. Now this was interesting.

Sakura never noticed the pair of glowing red eyes that seemed to be fixated on her form. "What the hell was that?" she questioned herself again as she nudged the pile of dust with her booted foot almost cautiously daring it to rear up at her. "_A Ghoul_." Sakura's eyes widened, the voice sounded like it came from inside of her head, and it was definitely not Inner Sakura's! She shook her head and grumbled to herself, **_'Great, just great! I'm starting hearing voices inside my head, not that Inner Sakura counts.. at least I don't think she does? Maybe I finally cracked with the pressure of my ninja duties? I mean, killing Kabuto, and the whole Konoha v.s. Oto war deal._**' Sakura snapped out of her reverie and threw a senbon at the shadowed bushes, and just as the weapon vanished into the greenery, a figure made itself visible and calmly walked towards her with a big, maniacal grin plastered on his face. The moonlight cast itself over the unknown individual, and it made it clear that he was wearing a red, wide brim hat with a matching trench coat, and a strange old fashioned necktie around his neck; and as he came closer he pulled the same senbon from his left shoulder and flicked it to the side. "No you weren't hearing voices in your head.. and to answer your earlier question, that was a Ghoul.. victims of a vampire who were not virgins. By the way.. I have a question for you, _Pinky_." Sakura bristled at the name he gave her. "What are you?" Sakura's small show of anger disappeared and was replaced with a bout of confusion, "Huh?" came her intelligent reply.

"The strength you displayed, it wasn't _human_.. and you heard me as if you _were_ a fledging vampire, maybe better! I also know that you are no vampire.. your scent is too human.. So what are you?" Sakura's confusion grew at his words, her brows furrowed together as she tried to make sense of the entire situation. **_'There are no such thing as vampires, they're not real._**' she thought to herself, though it didn't take long for her to comply and answer his question. "I am Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi of Konohagakure.. and you are?"

"Ah.. a ninja?" He gave a mocking bow still wearing his signature crazy grin that displayed elongated, gleaming white teeth. "I am Alucard, nice to meet you, Pinky." His smile widen as he saw her bristle in anger again, but promptly fainted from the mixture of shock from being in a strange new world, blood loss from the earlier war, and chakra depletion from using her last attack on the ghoul. Alucard smiled as he picked up the unconscious ninja, seeing that this girl would pose no threat to him or anybody else, at least for the time being. He chuckled, this girl could make a good addition to the Hellsing Agency, she had killed off the last ghoul that he had to exterminate, which made it easier for him. Hell, he chuckled even harder when he thought of what Sir Integra's reaction would be when he brought another girl home.

_**Hours later...**_

Alucard had been idling in his master's office for what seemed like a millenium, though the impatience of Sir Integra was truly an entertaining sight to behold. The moment she had looked up from her mountain of paperwork her gaze had hardened and intensified tenfold when she saw what her servant vampire held within his arms; an unconscious young woman, a teenager at the least, that looked like she'd been through hell and back with her clothing torn, bruises and dry blood caking her wounds. Though the strangest thing about the girl was her hair.. it was PINK! Now you don't see that everyday. She made the mental note to shoot Alucard in the head for bothering another girl, and God she hoped Alucard did not act on an impulse again and make her his fledging. One is more than enough, and she didn't need another blood hating vampire on her hands.

"What in God's name took you so long, servant? And what the _hell_ is that?" she asked irritably.

Alucard smiled and answered as if he was mocking her, "I was merely watching Pinky here effortlessly beat a ghoul in a single punch. And no, Master, she is _not_ my fledging.. she is _not_ a vampire…" Then his smile widen, if that was possible, and it looked more deranged than a rabid dog. "…Only human, but she has skills that you wouldn't think becoming of a mere human. I believe this girl could possibly give a vampire a good go in an arm wrestling match."

Integra's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, _'That strong..? No human could possibly be that strong!'_

"Oh but I saw the whole show, rather interesting I must say."

"**Out** of my head Alucard! Now put her in bed and let her heal. Walter!"

Alucard almost allowed a smug smile to cross his features, but didn't so as not to rise any suspicion from his master. Though he did smile at the loophole he had found in her words, she did not say where Pinky would sleep. "Yes, my master." he chuckled as he phased through the floor with the girl still secured in his arms. He wanted to witness the girl's inhuman strength again.. and he knew just how to go about doing so.

_**Two hours later...**_

Sakura moaned in pain as she began to regain consciousness once again to a dull throb in her head, though something was off.. she couldn't see a bloody thing! She quickly sat up in a moment of panic, but instantly regretted it as her head banged against a very low ceiling, effectively giving her a bigger headache. She laid down with her hand on the swelling bump in an attempt to will the pain away with a small surge of medical chakra, and once she was satisfied with her numbed migraine she found her hands feeling around in an attempt to verify where she was. She furrowed her brow, a coffin? What the hell? Though she couldn't help but smirk, if she were twelve years old right now, or a simpleton, she would never be able to get out, but luck was on her side. She was neither of those things. A small thought of thanks was given to her beloved mentor, before she sent a surge of chakra to her fist and sent the lid flying clean off its hinges . She hoisted herself out of the coffin with ease before clapping her hands together as to clean the imaginary dust off. Now she has a score to settle with, namely, a certain happy, smiling vampire wanna-be geek. After seeing his insane smile she thought that he must have been some lunatic who escaped an institution, and she could bet a thousand dollars that it was him that put her in that damn coffin. She snorted at the thought, 'Great.. I'm starting to become like Tsunade-sama.. Hope my luck isn't as bad as her's.'

After that thought she began to scan her chakra levels, and found them to almost be completely replenished. It was more than enough for her to heal herself, and with a flurry of seals she brought forth her healing chakra and went to work while never noticing the No-Life King watching her every move, hiding in the shadows and leaning half way through the wall. His face split into a deranged smile that threatened to rip his face in half as he watched the wounds healing under her glowing hands.

'She knows how to heal herself.. Looks like magic.. but I know its simply more than that.. Interesting.' After a few seconds he decided that he had watched long enough before he disappeared and reappeared closely behind the unaware girl, but far enough that he would be at a safe distance if she decided to retaliate against his presence and attempt to punch him through the wall.

"Greetings, Pinky." Sakura nearly screamed in fright as she instinctively leaped into the air and latched herself to the ceiling by molding chakra to the soles of her feet, and as she looked down from the ceiling, ready to attack, she saw the strange vampire freak openly laughing at her. She growled, 'Called me Pinky, locked me in the damn coffin, scared the hell out of me, Then LAUGHED AT ME?!?! That's four strikes. One too many!' She quickly dropped from the ceiling and charged towards Alucard with astonishing speed, looking like nothing but a blur and with an angry fire burning deep within in her eyes as she shouted, "SHUT UP YOU CRAZY BASTAR! SHANNARO!" and proceeded to punch, the still laughing No-Life King, under the jaw with a beautiful, straight, chakra laced uppercut and sent him crashing headfirst through the ceiling.

Walter had been walking down the hallway with a tray of food for a certain pink haired guest when out of nowhere a familiar vampire crashed the floor, flying upward to hit another ceiling only to come crashing down and landing in an unconditional thud. It was.. strange to say the least, to see Alucard muttering profanities as he lay face down in front of a very confused butler. 'Who in the world could be this strong to punch Alucard through the stone ceiling? Surely it couldn't have been Miss Victoria?'

"It was Pinky."

Walter curiously looked down and through the hole in the floor to see a pink haired girl raving at the top of her lungs, "YOU LOCKED ME IN A COFFIN, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION MY NAME IS SAKURA, NOT PINKY! DAMN IT! I SWEAR YOU'RE WORSE THAN KIBA AND NARUTO! AND THA-" Then she stopped abruptly as she saw that she was screaming at Walter, and not Alucard. "Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were him.."

The butler could only chuckle uncomfortably at her sudden change in mood. "Uh…ahem… would you like to eat something Miss…?"

"Haruno, my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Would you like sweet beans, Miss Haruno?"

Sakura's response, or rather her stomachs response, was a loud, painful growl. 'God.' she thought, 'Any food would do good considering I've being living off of those disgusting protein bars for a week, and on top of that I haven't had one since yesterday afternoon.'

"Yes, please. I would very much appreciate it." regardless of where she was, she still needed to remember her manners! At least until she could fully decipher whether or not she was with friend or foe.

"ALUCARD!" a voice bellowed and echoed throughout the hallways of the Hellsing Manner as the source of the tone paced irritably in her office, impatiently awaiting the appearance of her biggest headache. Not even seconds later, Alucard phased through the wall, "Yes, my Master?" and at his words he was met several rounds of bullets to the head. Sir Integra waited a few minutes for Alucard to heal, a smoking pistol in one hand and a cigar in the other. When Alucard was healed she spoke in a very stern voice, lacing with suppressed anger, "Alucard what is the meaning of locking the girl in a coffin? And why the hell is there a gaping hole in the hallways right above your room?!"

The vampire in question could only smile his signature smile; he couldn't help that he found it hilarious when the girl bristled in anger, and he thought it was really interesting when she had attached herself to the ceiling without claws or suction cups. "I found that Pinky can heal her wounds with her own power.. she's not a regenerator, and she somehow could walk on walls like a vampire, no claws or anything like that, and I just wanted to scare her so I could witness that strength of her's with a better view. Though she caught me off guard with her speed and punched me under the jaw and sent me through the ceiling. She truly is an interesting human! I wonder what she would be like if I changed her into a vampire.."

"Don't even think about it, Alucard!" Integra snapped at him as she stood and walked out the door. "One fledgling is enough, and I want to see this girl in action for myself! If she is everything you claim her to be, then we can utilize her abilities within the agency. We need new muscle, no thanks to those damned Valentine Brothers." she sneered at the latter of her sentence as she made her way downstairs to the cellar to meet with this girl, when she came to a halt next to Walter, who stared at something within the room, not even acknowledging that she was right beside him. She frowned, what had him rooted to the spot? Even Alucard was right there, well half way through the wall, smiling like a maniac. She walked around Walter to see what everyone was so fixated on watch, and then she stopped right on the spot, shocked at what see saw.

One, two, three, FOUR pink haired girls bustled around the gaping Alucard shaped hole, seemingly trying to fix it while effortlessly carrying huge cubed stones. One of them looked to Integra and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I felt bad about damaging such a magnificent home, so I decided to fix it." Sir Integra simply raised a brow; she had seen many weird things during her life, but seeing a human make copies of herself was a first. Was this girl even human? Had Alucard been wrong in his analysis? She quickly made the tiniest shake of her head and regained her composure. "Girl, what's your name?" at this the original Sakura stopped and looked towards the blond haired woman, and with the bow of her head she replied, "I am Sakura Haruno, and you are..?"

"I am the Lady of the house, Sir Integra Hellsing."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really sorry about my lack of activity and not updating my stories! A lot has been going on and I just haven't found the time to work with my fanfictions! I'm going to try and get some more chapters out, for this story and my other ones.. though you're more than likely to see an updated chapter rather than a new one, for now at least. I also enjoy your reviews! So thank you to all my fans, and I'll try not to disappoint!


End file.
